Pain and Sorrow
by AsheriteAbyss13
Summary: Murder no matter how you dress it up is murder. See how our two MC's deal with it together. T for kissing (well its a bit passionate)


Hope this helps the Akame Ga Kiru Fanfiction along. It will be a one shot (since I have major projects pending). I wish every contributing in this the best of luck. Akame X Tatsumi! It's an honour to be the first on one the site to do so.

I don't own Akame Ga kill and this contains a bit of a spoilers for Akame Ga Kiru Zero

AsheriteAbyss13 – "I really want Akame's battle suit. The one she wears when you first see her."

* * *

Pain and Sorrow

"_You can try for the rest of your life but that stain will always remain with you." _– Leone

Tatsumi awoke with a fright. It was the same dream over and over again

Blood and gore. It was simply something that he would encounter for the rest of his life. It was dark work being an assassin, one of the darkest ones. Something that would threaten to change the colour of your soul into black.

Tatsumi was an assassin for Night Raid. They assassinated anybody that held their lot with the now defunct and corrupt empire. One might say that they were assassins of justice. He remembered how he naively thought the same thing. He quickly realised that murder is murder and that disguising it doesn't help.

He could handle the voices of those he killed. So long as he reminded himself that they we're the Evil ones that destroyed the lives of other he was fine with it. It was the face of the people that whose lives he tore apart because of what he did that haunted him to this current. Of course he had no way of knowing whether they had family or not it haunted him nonetheless.

He found himself unable to fall asleep and found himself wandering the empty base keeping his thoughts with him. It was a cold night but he found that it kept him on his toes, it was better for a person like him to keep alert anyways. He kept incursio's key with him at all times, he never knew when enemies would strike so it was best to be prepared.

He found himself wandering into the kitchen. Perhaps it was because he was hungry either way he paid it no heed. He faintly recalled a memory as he entered, a memory that made itself apparent when he glanced at the only other occupant; Akame.

Akame dressed in her plain patterned pyjamas. She too had her Murasame with her but it was on the table as the owner was quietly chewing on a large evil bird drumstick. It was typical of her and Tatsumi grinned at her. He was about to leave we Akame walked up to him a offered him a bite and told him to stay.

He didn't know why Akame asked him to stay but he found it comforting nonetheless which was a stark contrast to the dark thoughts he had before. He sat there silently waiting for her to finish her drumstick. She bit her last bit of the drumstick and turned to face him with solemn face.

"Are you alright Tatsumi? You don't look as if you been well these past few days." Akame enquired.

Was it that obvious to her? He didn't know that his dreams had such an obvious effect on him. He didn't like the idea of tell her his problems so he denied it.

"Nothing's wrong Akame." Tatsumi responded

"Don't lie to me Tatsumi. I've seen your normal face and for the past few days your face hasn't been your normal face." Akame responded bluntly.

"What are you talking about? I haven't had any dreams…" Tatsumi began

He silently cursed himself. He didn't need Akame to get involved in his problems.

"See there you go. There is something wrong with you." Akame affirmed

"Now tell me what it is." Akame urged.

"Alright, maybe I'll get it off my chest." Tatsumi relented.

And so Tatsumi talked all through the night. He told her of the nightmares and of the people he must have hurt. All the while Akame listened. At first he didn't think Akame was a caring person. But that changed with his exchange with her after Schere's death.

"I see. So it's been taking a toll on you has it? I understand. All too well." She muttered grimly.

When Tatsumi thought about it he didn't really know much about Akame. To him it didn't really matter, so long as she fought with them side by side. But now he realised that it was important because he would never truly understand his friends without it.

"May I ask about your life Akame?" Tatsumi questioned

Suddenly her eyes grew dark. It was obviously a touchy subject. He proceeded to leave when Akame grabbed his wrist and forced him down. He was surprised, since he didn't wish to intrude upon personal matters.

"If it's you then I wouldn't my telling my story." She whispered to him.

"It's obviously painful for you. You don't have to tell me if it brings back bad memories."

"I'm grateful for your concern but I wish to tell you. I think it's important."

So she began to speak to Tatsumi about her past.

"We was sold by my parents. That enough makes for a pretty terrible childhood for a start." Akame mentioned grimly.

"It was where I was sold to that made all the difference. We were sold to the empire. My sister and I had no idea what was in store for us." Akame revealed darkly.

"As it turns out we were sold to be become assassins. They needed children who barely had formed opinions of their own and kids without any family so explanations to the proper people would be less messy. It would be easy to indoctrinate children who had none to rely on. Which in hindsight explains why we were told to call the man who trained us as "father"

"We were sent out to the forest and we were told to survive and come back out. My sister and I made it through all the danger beasts in the forest and God knows what else was in it. We were ranked according to numbers. Because of it I was considered an elite whilst Kurome was considered less adept. We were separated. I was put with six others and trained as the elite."

"At first I was happy to kill for the empire. I thought that what I was doing was for justice and for peace. That by taking the one life we would save millions of others. Of course we never realised the darkness and corruption of the empire. Any other contact besides our targets and our comrades were carefully controlled to ensure than no talk of the "darkness" reached our ears."

"Of course as you discovered while it's easy to call what you did as "justice" it's a temporary measure because that just adds to the darkness in your heart. And so with each person me and my comrades' slew, I began to question why we're doing what doing. But even then I had no to rely on so I kept on killing. Even as I discovered snippets of corruption in the empire I had to stay silent. And most painfully as my comrades died before me I could do nothing." Akame revealed.

"That's why out of anyone in Night Raid perhaps I have the most sins. Had it not been for Boss I would have continued to kill and kill innocent lives. Despite what I have done with the revolutionary army my sins still burden me to this very day. If anything I perhaps have the most reason to be killed." Akame concluded.

At this point Akame began to tear up. Her eyes down casted with pain and regret. The painful memories that lay hidden in her heart resurfaced and threatened to crush her life. It was more than a person could bare alone.

Tatsumi wondered why she never told anyone. Why she never sought to ease her burden. But that's when he realised that she never would. She obviously thought that this was her sins and only her sins to bear.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" He whispered

She looked up to him and shook her head as if she didn't want to tell. However in contrast her refusal seemed to be out of embarrassment than out of shame

"I told you of my problems. I would ask the same of you. Please be honest, Akame I want to know." Tatsumi pressed on.

Tatsumi knew that he had no right to ask her. What she wanted to keep secret was her to keep. But something told him to ask her. Something in his being told him that if he didn't ask he would regret something down the track.

He bought his face ever so slowly to her face and in response she leaned away. She kept leaning and hadn't noticed her lack of balance on her chair. She was about to fall when Tatsumi grabbed her but as a result their faces where bought to an all-time closeness and

Of course Tatsumi was never going to keep his hormones in check. Akame was after all before an important comrade a girl. In fact she was considered an extreme beauty and any boy would had to "swing that way" to be disinterested in her. He blushed and struggled to keep certain parts of his anatomy from reacting.

This was of course not a pleasant experience for Akame. Being this close to Tatsumi in her view was something she couldn't do openly or hidden from view. To put it simply her "heart couldn't take it." She tried to separate the two of them and release herself from this anxiousness.

After calming down and realising that Akame was ever steadily growing anxious. He decided to use it to his advantage. He slowly lifted her from the chair and placed her on her back on the table. Tatsumi was nearly straddling her but was careful not to crush her

"Akame if you don't tell me then I won't let go of you." He threatened.

Akame was stuck in an impasse. Tatsumi was no longer a person that she could remove without major effort. Her only choices was to relent to his threat or to slowly waste away. She continued to struggle but it was all useless as he tighten his hold on her and her willpower slowly deteriorated.

"I'm not going to scream it out to you Tatsumi." She whispered to Tatsumi

In response he bought his face closer to her and gently whispered in her ear.

"Well now I'm close enough for you to whisper."

Tatsumi himself had no idea why he went to these lengths, in fact he was beginning to doubt that voice in his head. He was beginning to blame his uncontrolled emotions and remove himself when Akame gripped on to him pulling him even closer that their mouths began to touch. Akame had relented to the other side of herself.

"I can't have you leaving now Tatsumi." Akame ordered she whispered quietly.

"I'll tell you but on the condition that any events preceding this is kept a secret." Akame offered.

Tatsumi nodded. It was becoming apparent that whatever he got himself into was going to pull him under. He accepted the terms that as he was feeling now was going to make or break him.

"You see Tatsumi, what you just heard is a very personal story. I have only given minor details to everyone else. I don't want to tell it to just anyone, I want to tell it to someone I want to understand me more. In short someone that is very close to me." Akame explained.

"Isn't everyone important to you?!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"They are but not at the level that I would tell my whole story to them." Akame

"Wait what does that make me?" Tatsumi asked becoming increasing curious.

"Special. Over time Tatsumi you've become special to me. All the constant worrying that I do over you can only be explained by the special place you've opened in me."

Tatsumi was speechless. He didn't know how to respond or for want of a better way to phrase it her words simply didn't compute in his head. He was so use to concentrating on the next target to ever look beyond crushing the corrupted state of the empire.

"Looks like you don't believe me. I don't know how to do this properly but….." Akame began

With their lips close together it was a simple feat for Akame to kiss him. It was an awkward kiss born of nervousness and growing love. Upon the impact of Akame's lips on his he began to savour her taste. It was from that point on that grilled evil bird became is favourite meal. His heart was racing, he never felt closer to a girl before. He was slightly disappointed when Akame released his lips.

"Understand now?" Akame questioned slightly out of breath.

"Yeah." Tatsumi responded.

"Whatever it is you're burdened with I promise to make it lighter for you. You don't have to carry it alone. You deserve happiness as much as the rest of us do. I want to make you happy Akame, happier than all the meat that you will eventually eat" He declared.

She nodded and came for a second kiss. It one was equally as awkward but with double the passion as this time Tatsumi joined in. They tried to slide off the table but since neither one was willing to let go they sent the table on its side. Murasame and Incursio's key was sent somewhere on the kitchen floor. They propped themselves on the table completely unaware of the mess they had made and continued to express their hidden feelings.

They didn't take it further then and they we're in no rush because at that point they promised to let the other have as many kisses as they wanted to in the future. In the immediate future they would have to explain the mess that they had made to Najenda. However at that point they couldn't have cared less, stopping their marathon of kisses for only a seconds worth of air.

In their rational mind they wondered why it got to this point where they were barely aware of each other. Realising that if they continued that this would simply be a show of lust and not love they forced their lustful sides back and separated.

Panting and sighing they let go of each other. Their clothes were a little worse for wear and the kitchen had food and broken plates littered across floor. Deciding that their little game of "exploration and adventure" took too much out of them they proceeded to pick up their respective Teigus and leave for bed.

They entered the realm of sleep comforted by the other in dreams and in the hopes of seeing them tomorrow and the next day and til the day their respective ends. They only awoke several hours later to loud cries and shrieks.

The End.

* * *

Well that was a bit rushed and cheesy but that usually how my romances end up working out. Well I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully this Fanfiction will be one of many to come for the Akame ga Kiru section! Please favourite and review as you will!

AsheriteAbyss13-Defintely looking forward to the anime coming in July!


End file.
